I need you
by CuteYaoiLuver
Summary: one morning Brick finds out that Butch loves him more than a brother should. Read and see what happens later in the chapter. it yaoi if you don't like yaoi then don't read. brick/butch
1. When things got werid

Three boys were sleeping . The orange hair is Brick,Blondie is Boomer, and the black hair is Butch. Their name all together is the rowdyruff boys.

Brick sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning. Suddenly he heard a low moan so he looked at boom nope he was sleeping soundless then he looked at butch and his hand under his cover. So Brick got off the bed went over his brother. Brick aw that Butch had a cute little blush on his face. "He's really cute with his face red as a cherry...." Thought Brick

d

Butch then moaned somebody's name but he couldn't tell who's name it was. He then leaned to Butch's face. "BRICK, YES,AHHH!" Butch said in his sleep. Brick turned redder then Butch was. "h-h-he moaned my name!" thought Brick. Brick then got a idea. "Well I shouldn't keep him waiting any longer"whisper Brick just then he leaned back down t Butch's face. Brick waited for a few minutes then closed the distance. Brick could feel he was repsonding to the kiss. Just then Brick felt that Butch stopped so he opened his eyes to see big green eyes. "B-B-Brick what are you doing?" asked Butch with his face redder then before. "I heard you moaning my name" Brick told his brother like nothing just happened. Butch tried to get up but Brick wrapped his around his waist so Butch fell right into his lap and he felt something poke him in the ass. Has soon as Butch figured out what was pokeing him He turned redder if thats is even possible.

Brick started to lick and suck on Butch neck. He felt Butch shiver from him nibbleing on his ear. "Ahhhh, B-Brick what about Boomer?" asked Butch, "Just keep it really low." Brick said

Butch felt Brick pick him up and carry him to his bed. Brick noticed the bludge that a starting to form in front of Butch's boxers. Brick ran his hand over the budge and Butch moaned is name. Brick liked how Butch moaned his name so he told himself he was going to get Butch to scream his name. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Get up boys" said mojo.

Boomer groand and looked over towards his brothers."what are you guys doing" Boomer. Brick and Butch looked at him then each other and said "Butch was trying to get me up and he tripped while i was getting up and he grabbed on to me the i feel on him." "Oh ok" said boomer while walking out the door. They looked at each other. " We'll finish this later baby!". Butch was sitting on Brick's bed alone and all he could make out was "eep!' while blushing like crazy.

At breakfast Brick kept smirking at Butch. Also grabbing his ass and kissing his neck when nobody was around."I'm gonna take a bath." Butch said out loud. Just then Brick turned around and his eyes was queitly asking to come. He could bet his eyes said yes because Brick was simileing really big. So both was in the bathroom and a couple of minutes later Butch was on top of the sink with Brick between his legs kissing him so hard his lips were red and puffy somewhat. Brick's hand was at the coner of the towel that was on Butch's waist so he untied it. It came lose only a little bit so Brick pulled it off of me slowly ahen he wa done i put my hands between my legs also closed them so Brick couldn't see there. "Come on Butch I wont bite you." Said Brick when I didn't open my legs also remove my hands.

TBC.....


	2. What!

So I was about to open my legs and remove my hands but then somebody was knocking on the bathroom door."um... guys come on. Its my turn" Boomer said. I sighed but then whispered to brick "what are we going to do its Boomer." Then Brick put on his shirt which I didn't even realize he took it off. "Don't worry I'll take care of him ok, just go get wash up." Brick told me. I went over to the shower and turned it on and before I got in I could hear Brick yelling at Boomer. I just laughed and got under the icy cold water. The icy cold dripping on my skin felt really great. I was thinking about Brick and what might of happened if Boomer didn't knock also try to tell us to get. Before I knew it I was done with my shower so I got out so I could go to my brother's and mine room. I went into it room and locked it just to make sure nobody came in while I was changing.

After an hour I was dressed in a pair of baggy black jean also a green t-shirt with a black stripe oh an a white undershirt. I went downstairs and plopped down on the sofa we had and turned on the tv but nothing good was on So I flickered it off. I wrote a not saying I was taking a walk to think about something. It was true I was gonna try and figure out how and why I have these feelings for My bother Brick.

I wasn't sure where I was but I didn't care then suddenly I bump into somebody. I got up and reached out my hand for the person I bumped into and here it was Blossom. "OH I'm sorry Blossom"I explained to her. She got up and she just put on a simile and flew off.

Just then I feel something hit my head but blacked out then I woke up the next I notice i as on a bed with bandages,also some stitches. I look at myself and man i was covered with dried up blood and it was 9:00 am. Something caught my eye but looks more like somebody but I didn't care plus I felt sleepy so fell backwards. As soon as My head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.


End file.
